looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Toon Adventures Episode Guide and List
This is a list of all of the episodes in the television series Tiny Toon Adventures. The series aired from September 14, 1990 through May 28, 1995. This list also includes the 13 episodes in The Plucky Duck Show. The latter struggled to gain an audience, and was cancelled on December 12, 1992, with a total of only 13 episodes. With the exception of "The Return of Batduck", all segments were previously featured on Tiny Toon Adventures. Season 1 1. The Looney Beginning 2. A Quack in the Quarks 3. The Wheel o' Comedy 4. Test Stress 5. The Buster Bunny Bunch 6. Her Wacky Highness 7. Journey to the Center of Acme Acres 8. Stuff that Goes Bump in the Night 9. It's Buster Bunny Time 10. Looking Out for the Little Guy 11. Starting from Scratch 12. Hare-Raising Night 13. Furrball Follies 14. The Acme Acres Zone 15. Life in the 1990's 16. Rock 'n' Roar 17. Prom-ise Her Anything 18. Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow 19. Cinemaniacs! 20. You Asked For It 21. Gang Busters 22. Citizen Max 23. Wake Up Call of the Wild 24. Buster and the Wolverine 25. You Asked For It, Part II 26. Hollywood Plucky 27. Europe in 30 Minutes 28. The Wacko World of Sports 29. Rainy Daze 30. Fields of Honey 31. Sawdust and Toonsil 32. Spring in Acme Acres 33. Psychic Fun-Omenon Day 34. The Wide World of Elmyra 35. A Ditch in Time 36. Animaniacs! 37. Career Oppor-Toon-ities 38. Strange Tales of Weird Science 39.'' Inside Plucky Duck'' 40. The Acme Bowl 41. Dating, Acme Acres Style 42. Looniversity Daze 43. Best o' Plucky Duck Day 44. Hero Hamton 45. Whale's Tales 46. Ask Mr. Popular 47. Son of Looniversity Daze 48. Mr. Popular Rules of Cool 49. Fairy Tales for the 90's 50. Who Bopped Bugs Bunny? 51. Tiny Toons Music Television 52. The Return to the Acme Acres Zone 53. The Acme Home Shopping Show 54. Weirdest Story Ever Told 55. Viewer Mail Day 56. Son of the Wacko World of Sports 57. Pollution Solution 58. You Asked For It Again 59. Brave Tales of Real Rabbits 60. How Sweetie It Is 61. New Character Day 62. Here's Hamton 63. No Toon Is an Island 64. K-ACME TV 65. High Toon Season 2 66. Pledge Week 67. Going Places 68. Elephant Issues 69. Hog-Wild Hamton 70. Playtime Toons 71. Toon Physics 72. Acme Cable TV 73. Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian 74. Henny Youngman Day 75. Love Disconnection 76. Kon Ducki 77. Sepulveda Boulevard 78. Take Elmyra Please Season 3 79. Thirteensomething 80. New Class Day 81. Fox Trot 82. What Makes Toon Tick? 83. Flea For Your Life 84. The Return of Batduck 85. Toons Take Over 86. Toons from the Crypt 87. Two-Tone Town 88. Buster's Directorial Debut 89. Washingtoon 90. Toon TV 91. Grandma's Dead 92. Music Day 93. The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain 94. Sport Shorts 95. Weekday Afternoon Live 96. A Cat's Eye View 97. Best of Buster Day 98. It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special Specials 99. Tiny Toons Spring Break 100. Night Ghoulery ''The Plucky Duck Show'' Only Episode 1 is original. 1. The Return Of Batduck 2. Ducklahoma / Video Game Blues / Yakkety Yak / Party Crasher Plucky 3. Minister Golf / Particle Man / Istanbul (Not Constantinople) / My Brilliant Revenge! 4. Kon Ducki 5. Inside Plucky Duck 6. A Quack in the Quarks 7. A Ditch in Time 8. Going Up / Wait ‘Till Your Father Gets Even / Never Too Late to Loon 9. Just-Us League of Supertoons / A Bacon Strip / Migrant Mallard 10. Hollywood Plucky 11. The Potty Years / Milk, It Makes a Body Spout / The Anvil Chorus 12. Slugfest / Duck Dodgers Jr. / Duck Trek 13. Best Of Plucky Duck Day Category:Lists Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes Category:The Plucky Duck Show episodes